bydgoszczfandomcom-20200223-history
Ważny ośrodek wojskowy
Tradycje wojskowe W czasach s t a r o p o l s k i c h załoga wojskowa przebywała na zamku starościńskim. Od 1657, kiedy zamek uległ zniszczeniu, bezpieczeństwa miasta strzegła milicja rekrutująca się z mieszkańców. Stały g a r n i z o n wojskowy umieścili w Bydgoszczy Prusacy w 1772 r. W 1773 r. wybudowano koszary huzarskie w miejscu dzisiejszej Poczty Głównej, a w 1790 r. Prochownię na Wzgórzu Dąbrowskiego. Obiekty te nie zachowały się. W 1847 r. usytuowano w Bydgoszczy sztab 4 dywizji piechoty, któremu podlegały 4 brygady piechoty i 4 brygady kawalerii. W związku z tym wybudowano w Bydgoszczy okazałe gmachy wojskowe: - willa przy ul. Czartoryskiego jako siedziba sztabu - szpital garnizonowy 1850-52 na rogu Jagiellońskiej i 3 Maja (dzisiaj Collegium Medicum UMK) - koszary rynkowskie na Londynku 1873 (dzisiaj mieszkania) - kompleks koszarowy w czworoboku ulic (Zygmunta Augusta, Sowińskiego, Sobieskiego i Warszawskiej) 1874-76 - koszary przy ul. Gdańskiej i Artyleryjskiej 1883-85 (obecnie jednostka wojskowa) - pomieszczenia dowództwa i baterii przy ul. Powstańców Warszawy 1913 (obecnie jednostka wojskowa) - monumentalny gmach Szkoły Wojennej 1914 (obecnie siedziba Pomorskiego Okręgu Wojskowego) - lotnisko 1916-19 (pole wzlotów, 10 hangarów, koszary 13 pułku lotniczego) - poligon strzelniczy na Jachcicach W Bydgoszczy stacjonowały pruskie jednostki wojskowe: - sztaby 4 dywizji piechoty i 7 brygady piechoty - 4 brygady kawalerii - 4 brygady artylerii polowej - Inspektor Wojsk Obrony Terytorialnej - 14 i 148 pułk piechoty - 3 pułki artylerii polowej - 1 pułk kawalerii - 13 pułk lotniczy (na pocz. XX w.) W okresie m i ę d z y w o j e n n y m Bydgoszcz była siedzibą jednego z 42 ważnych garnizonów wojskowych w kraju, ale posiadała również instytucje ponadlokalne. Użytkowano pruskie koszary i budowle wojenne. Zbudowano koszary przy ul. Szubińskiej. Na obszarze dzisiejszego osiedla Błonie znajdowało się pole ćwiczeń kawaleryjskich. Dokończono budowę koszar przy ul. Powstańców Warszawy. Stacjonowały w mieście następujące jednostki wojskowe: * 15 dywizja piechoty wielkopolskiej W jej skład wchodziły: - 61 i 62 bydgoski pułk piechoty (tradycja z powstania wielkopolskiego i wojny polsko-radzieckiej 1920) - 15 pułk artylerii lekkiej (tradycja j.w.) - 8 pluton żandarmerii - 15 kompania telegraficzna - 15 dywizjon artylerii ciężkiej - bateria artylerii przeciwpancernej - 82 kompania czołgów TK - 15 batalion saperów - 15 bateria przeciwlotnicza - kawaleria dywizyjna - kompania kolarzy Ponadto w skład jednostki wchodził inowrocławski 59 pułk piechoty. * Pomorska Brygada Kawalerii (przeniesiona z Torunia w 1934 r.) - 16 pułk ułanów wielkopolskich (tradycja z powstania wielkopolskiego i wojny polsko-radzieckiej 1920) - 11 dywizjon artylerii konnej - 10 szwadron pionierów - 4 szwadron łączności * 8 dywizjon samochodowy (od 1936 8 baon pancerny) * 2 eskadry bojowe lotnictwa wojskowego (1920-21) na lotnisku Szkoły wojskowe: - Szkoła Podchorążych (1920-38) w pięknym i ogromnym gmachu Pruskiej Szkoły Wojennej przy ul. Gdańskiej (2,5 tyś. absolwentów), od 1938 Szkoła Podchorążych Marynarki Wojennej (przeniesiona z Torunia) - Centrum Wyszkolenia Lotnictwa nr 2 – przy lotnisku (kształcili się piloci i mechanicy lotnictwa) - Wojskowy Ośrodek Spadochronowy (1939) - Szkoła Szybowcowa na wzgórzach Fordonu (od 1933) Inne instytucje wojskowe: - Składnica Materiału Intendenckiego - Garnizonowa Izba Chorych (jedna z 13 w kraju) - Wojskowy Sąd Rejonowy (jeden z 30 w kraju) - Delegat Sztaby Głównego przy Okręgowej Dyrekcji Kolei Państwowych (jeden z 9 w kraju) - Rejonowy Inspektorat Koni (jeden z 54 w kraju) - Powiatowa Komenda Uzupełnień – Bydgoszcz Miasto - Powiatowa Komenda Uzupełnień – Bydgoszcz Powiat - Parafia Wojskowa Obrządku Rzymsko-Katolickiego (jedna z 72 w kraju) - 2 placówki wywiadowcze Wojska Polskiego W 1920 r. przy Placu Bernardyńskim ustawiono płytę pamiątkową ku czci Nieznanego Powstańca Wielkopolskiego. 15 IX 1937 r. po wielkich manewrach w rejonie Wągrowca-Szubina-Kcyni-Żnina do miasta przybyło 50 tyś. żołnierzy. Przedefilowali na Placu Wolności przed Naczelnym Wodzem Edwardem Rydzem- Śmigłym. Pokazy oglądało 200 tyś. osób z całego regionu. Dowódca 15 dywizji piechoty gen. Wiktor Thommee była postacią barwną, która wiele wnosiła do życia miasta. Był inicjatorem budowy bulwarów prez. Narutowicza i powiększenia zakola Brdy obok Wyspy Młyńskiej. W 1939 r. powstały 2 jednostki pospolitego ruszenia: konna formacja „Krakusy” i Bydgoski Batalion Obrony Narodowej „Bydgoszcz”. Batalion wsławił się obroną miasta do końca, nawet po opuszczeniu Bydgoszczy przez Wojsko Polskie 4 września 1939 r. Dowódcy i kadra Batalionu zostali rozstrzelani przez Niemców jesienią 1939 r. W czasie kampanii wrześniowej 1939 r. 15 bydgoska dywizja piechoty wielkopolskiej obsadziła umocnienia wału obronnego na zachód od Osowej Góry. 1 i 2 września 1939 r. odpierała skutecznie ataki III niemieckiego korpusu armijnego sładającego z grup bojowych: 50 dywizji piechoty Wehrmachtu oraz brygady "Netze". 3 września opuściła pozycje na rozkaz Naczelnego Wodza i wycofała się w kierunku Inowrocławia. 11-17 września 1939 brała udział w Bitwie nad Bzurą ponosząc duże straty. Ok. 1500 żołnierzy zdołało przebić się do Warszawy. Po kapitulacji stolicy nieliczni żołnierze dotarli na wschodnie krańce Rzeczpospolitej biorąc udział w walkach z sowieckim agresorem. Część oficerów zginęła w Katyniu. P o w o j n i e w mieście zlokalizowano siedzibę Pomorskiego Okręgu Wojskowego w gmachu przedwojennej Szkoły Podchorążych. Uruchomiono Wojskowe Zakłady Lotnicze nr 2. Na obszarze pohitlerowskiej fabryki DAG uruchomiono w latach 50-tych Zakłady Produkcji Materiałów Wybuchowych. Przedwojenne zakłady „Belma” ukryte w lasach Miedzynia produkowały miny i zapalniki. Znaczenie sfery militarnej było w tych latach duże. Dzięki ważnej funkcji wojskowej Bydgoszczy, w latach 50 wybudowano 2 duże osiedla: Leśne dla kadry POW oraz Kapuściska dla pracowników Zakładów Chemicznych produkujących głównie na rzecz wojska. W latach 50 zbudowano stadion piłkarski „Zawisza” na 20 tyś. miejsc siedzących. W latach 60-tych budowę dokończono. Ostatecznie powstał Park Sportowy Wojska Polskiego „Zawisza” ze stadionem, boiskami treningowymi, krytą bieżnią, salą boksu, podnoszenia ciężarów, strzelnicą, kortami tenisowymi, hotelem z restauracją, amfiteatrem. W latach 1968-72 oddano wojskowy hotel „Garnizonowy” na os. Leśnym. Wybudowano również gmach muzeum POW. Osiedle to po dzień dzisiejszy jest ostoją pracowników wojska. W północnej części miasta znajdują się siedziby instytucji i jednostek wojskowych, koszary, osiedle wojskowe. Drugim obszarem zainwestowania wojskowego jest osiedle Błonie i okolice lotniska. Siedziba instytucji Obecnie Bydgoszcz jest ważnym ośrodkiem wojskowym w kraju, zwłaszcza w zakresie wojsk lądowych, ale także lotniczych. *POMORSKI OKRĘG WOJSKOWY Główna jednostka organizacyjna Wojsk Lądowych. W kraju funkcjonują tylko 2 okręgi wojskowe: Pomorski w Bydgoszczy i Śląski we Wrocławiu. Dowództwom dwóch okręgów wojskowych, pod dowództwem narodowym, powierzone są zadania związane z logistyką stacjonarną, administracją wojskową, obroną terytorialną oraz wypełnianiem obowiązków państwa gospodarza (HNS) *1 KORPUS ZMECHANIZOWANY Główna jednostka organizacyjna Wojsk Lądowych. W kraju funkcjonują tylko 2 Korpusy Wojsk Lądowych: 1 Korpus Zmechanizowany w Bydgoszczy i 2 Korpus Zmechanizowany w Krakowie Z innych ważnych i n s t y t u c j i w Bydgoszczy mają siedziby: *Wojewódzki Sztab Wojskowy w Bydgoszczy - ul. Warszawska 10; (jeden z 16-stu w kraju) *Wojskowa Komenda Uzupełnień - ul. Szubińska 1 (jedna z 122 w kraju) *Wojskowy Sąd Garnizonowy w Bydgoszczy - ul. Dwernickiego 1; (jeden z 10 w kraju) *Wojskowa Prokuratura Garnizonowa w Bydgoszczy - ul. Dwernickiego 1; (jedna z 13 w kraju) *Oddział Żandarmerii Wojskowej w Bydgoszczy - ul. Zygmunta Augusta 20a, podlegają mu placówki żandarmerii w Toruniu, Grudziądzu i Inowrocławiu *Pełnomocik dowódców Okręgów Wojskowych ds. Rekonwersji *Pełnomocnik ds. Rekonwersji przy WSzW - ul. Warszawska 21 *Wojskowe Biuro Emerytalne - ul. Zygmunta Augusta 20 (jedno z 16-stu w kraju) *Agencja Mienia Wojskowego Oddział Terenowy w Bydgoszczy (jedna z 9 w kraju, obejmuje województwa kujawsko-pomorskie i pomorskie) *Wojskowa Agencja Mieszkaniowa Oddział Regionalny w Bydgoszczy - ul. Gdańska 160 (jeden z 11 oddziałów w kraju) od 2004 buduje domy wielorodzinne przy ul. Tymiankowej Osielsku k. Bydgoszczy na 158 mieszkań * Ośrodek Dowodzenia i Naprowadzania – tajny, położenie poufne Wojskowe instytucje k u l t u r a l n e: *Orkiestra Reprezentacyjna Pomorskiego Okręgu Wojskowego - ul. Obrońców Warszawy 1; (jedna z 8 w kraju orkiestr wojskowych) *Muzeum Tradycji Pomorskiego Okręgu Wojskowego - ul. Czerkaska 2; (jedno z 11 w kraju muzeów wojskowych) Ponadto w pałacu w Samostrzelu znajduje się ośrodek konferencyjny i rekreacyjny Centrum Szkoleniowego NATO. J e d n o s t k i wojskowe w Bydgoszczy: * 2 Brygada Radiotechniczna w Bydgoszczy - święto 18 marca * 2 Baza Lotnicza w Bydgoszczy – święto 2 maja * 1 Pomorska Brygada Logistyczna im. Króla Kazimierza Wielkiego w Bydgoszczy - święto 30 czerwca * 2 Korpus Obrony Powietrznej w Bydgoszczy – święto 6 lipca * 4 Bydgoski Pułk Dowodzenia w Bydgoszczy - święto 12 sierpnia * 2 Brygada Radiotechniczna w Bydgoszczy – święto 20 sierpnia * 8 Batalion Radiotechniczny w Lipowcu 2 Brygady Radiotechnicznej w Bydgoszczy - święto 14 sierpnia * 34 Batalion Radiotechniczny w Chojnicach 2 Korpusu Obrony Powietrznej w Bydgoszczy – święto 29 września W całym regionie jest zlokalizowanych 12 jednostek, z tego 6 w Bydgoszczy, 3 w Toruniu, 2 w Inowrocławiu i 1 w Brodnicy. Wojskowa s ł u ż b a z d r o w i a: *10 Wojskowy Szpital Kliniczny ul. Powstańców Warszawy 5 zbudowany w latach 80-tych, obecnie wysoko oceniany, z NATO-wskimi certyfikatami W regionie znajduje się jeszcze jeden szpital wojskowy: 22 Wojskowy Szpital Uzdrowiskowy w Ciechocinku z oddziałem dziecięcym H o t e l e wojskowe: *Apollo - ul. Ikara 18 Inne hotele wojskowe w regionie to „Ułan” w Grudziądzu i „Kopernik” w Toruniu Ośrodki życia r e l i g i j n e g o *Parafia Wojskowa przy kościele pw. NMP Królowej Pokoju (garnizonowy – kościół średniowieczny z XVI w.) Z a k ł a d y wojskowe lub produkujące na rzecz wojska: *Nitrochem S.A. – produkcja materiałów wybuchowych, uczestniczy w offsecie związanym z zakupem samolotów F16 *Wojskowe Zakłady Lotnicze Nr 2 - krajowy lider w dziedzinie kompleksowej modernizacji sprzętu lotniczego, kompleksowe remonty samolotów MiG-29, Su-22, TS-11 Iskra, naprawy samolotów PZL-101 Gawron, PZL-110 Koliber, PZL-104 Wilga, w zakładzie remontowane były niemal wszystkie typy samolotów bojowych używanych w polskim lotnictwie, z usług korzystali odbiorcy z Syrii, Egiptu, NRD, RFN, Indii. W ramach offsetu zakłady mają być centralną bazą obsługową i logistyczną dla nowo wybranego samolotu wielozadaniowego F-16 oraz mają obsługiwać małe samoloty cywilne dla LOCKHEED MARTIN. *Belma S.A. Bydgoskie Zakłady Elektromechaniczne - zakład NATO-wski, produkcja elektrycznych urządzeń przeznaczonych do pracy w strefach zagrożonych wybuchem, wyrobów dla potrzeb przemysłu zbrojeniowego (miny, zapalniki) *Cecomm S.A. – projektowanie oraz wdrażanie urządzeń i systemów z dziedziny telekomunikacji, firma między innymi wdrożyła i uruchomiła ogólnokrajowy system komunikacji dla sił zbrojnych RP, który działa nieprzerwanie od 7 lat, i od 2 lat w strukturach organizacyjnych policji. *Intermag Centrala Zaopatrzenia Mundurowego - produkcja odzieży mundurowej Poza tym w okolicach Bydgoszczy znajduje się szereg ukrytych, bądź tajnych obiektów, m.in. bazy paliwowe, magazyny, stacje radiolokacyjne, bunkry dowodzenia. Na niektóre z nich można natknąć się spacerując w lasach na południe od lotniska, bądź w okolicy Osowej Góry. Centrum Szkoleniowe Sił Połączonych NATO Sojusznicze Centrum Szkolenia Sił Połączonych NATO (Joint Forces Training Center) utworzono w 2004 roku w Bydgoszczy. Do połowy 2006 r. osiągnie pełną gotowość i zdolność operacyjną. W tym celu do połowy 2007 r. MON wyda 340 mln zł (połowa środków z NATO). Zadaniem Centrum będzie szkolenie oficerów z krajów wchodzących do NATO i współdziałających w ramach Partnerstwa dla Pokoju. Będzie w nim pracowało ok. 85 osób stałej kadry, ok. 70 wykładowców, a jednorazowo szkoleniu zostanie poddanych ponad 400 żołnierzy. Przy okazji powstawania Centrum Szkolenia, w Bydgoszczy utworzona będzie strefa eksterytorialna. Oznacza to, że wojskowi obcokrajowcy i ich rodziny będą zwolnieni z płacenia w Polsce cła i akcyzy, z podatków będą się rozliczać w swoich krajach, a dowódcy ośrodka zyskają uprawnienia dyplomatów Bydgoszcz stanie się po Warszawie drugim polskim miastem o tak dużej liczbie osób podlegających odrębnym regulacjom prawnym. Inwestycje będą obejmować: - Hotel (****) z zapleczem rekreacyjnym spółdzielni turystycznej Gromada – 7- piętrowy budynek, z 300 pokojami i 30 apartamentami, w tym 10 z aneksem kuchennym, basenem, sauną, salonem odnowy, siłownią, bowlingiem, polem golfowym i podziemnym parkingiem. Hotel będzie dostępny dla cywilnych gości - Wielki kompleks szkoleniowy na terenie byłej jednostki wojskowej przy ul. Szubińskiej – 206 mln zł (z hotelem) - Unowocześnienie Ośrodka Dowodzenia i Naprowadzania. - tajny obiekt, odnowienie m.in. bunkrów i systemu do łączności radiowej – 24 mln zł - Budowa mieszkań dla żołnierzy i ich rodzin (459 mieszkań) – 15 mln zł 75 mieszkań – ul. Gdańska 147, 32 mieszkania – ul. Cisowa/Topolowa, 32 mieszkania – adaptacja bud. biurowego na mieszkalny przy ul. Gdańskiej 147/45, 320 mieszkań – osiedle Kwatera w Osielsku - Przerobienie na ośrodek konferencyjny i rekreacyjny pałacu w Samostrzelu – 30 mln zł - Modernizacja infrastruktury w I Brygadzie Logistycznej – 20 mln zł - Modernizacja szpitala wojskowego w Ciechocinku, m.in. kryty basen – 25,5 mln zł Lokalizacja centrum szkoleniowego NATO jest czynnikiem miastotwórczym dla Bydgoszczy. W mieście znajdą się setki oficerów z krajów NATO z rodzinami, którzy będą tu mieszkać i kształcić swoje dzieci. Ożywi się ruch na lotnisku, miasto dozna nowego kolorytu.